deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rajput/Bio
The Rajput (literally "king's son") were members of one of the major Hindu Kshatriya (warrior) groups. They enjoyed a reputation as fearsome warriors. Even today many of their descendants serve in the Indian Armed Forces (in the 'Rajput Regiment'), and a number of people with Rajput ancestry serve in the Pakistani Armed Forces as well. Their homeland, now known as Rajasthan, in Northwest India, made them the first line of defense from western invasions by the Muslims, and from northern invaders like the Mongols. Eventually, the Rajputs were conquered by the Mughal, partly because during the war between them, many Rajput chiefs would join the Mughals. __TOC__ Battle vs. Samurai (by Swg66) The Rajput is walking through a wooded area, he comes to an open feild, he looks around for his oppoenet. The Samurai appears from the opposite side, He stabs his spear into the ground and pulls out his bow and takes aim at the Rajput. He relases an arrow but the Rajput stops it with his sheild, anoother comes flying and hits the Rajput in the side but it falls to the ground, being able to get through the Rajput armor. The Samurai get's ready for another shoot but a chakram hits him in the helemt knocking him off kilter. The Rajput throws another, this time cutting the bow's string. Seeing his weapon is now useless the Samurai picks up his Yari and charges the Rajput. The Rajput takes out his Aara, swinging it at the Samurai, keeping him at a distance. The Samurai thrust's his spear and the Aara wraps around it, seeing that he's got the Rajput's weapon tangiled, he stabs his spear into the ground and draws his wakizashi, and charges forward. The Rajput takes out his katar and catches the first swing and deflect it to the ground, strinking the Samurai with his sheild. Rolling to recover the Samurai tries again, the Rajput catching it again but this time the samurai is ready, he twist's the sword around, twisting the Rajput's hand forcing him to drop the Katar. Seeing his advantage the samurai going in for the kill, but the Rajput slams his sheild into the the Samurai knocking him the the ground, dropping his short sword. The Rajput drops his sheild and draws his khanda, the Samurai rises drawing his katana. The samurai charges forward, the Rajput deflect it and strikes back but the Samurai moves out of the way before the Rajput can land a blow. The samurai uses the opening and slashes the Rajput along the side. However the Rajput's armor makes it ineffective. Taking another swing but the Rajput manuvers around the Samurai cutting the back of his legs drawing first blood, making the Samurai fall to his knees. The Samurai looks up at his opponent, the Rajput raises his sword and takes the Samurai's head off his shoulders. Rasing his sword in victory he lets out a loud victory cry. Expert's Opinion While both are highly trained warriors, the Samurai was poorly equipped to fight anyone other than another Samurai. The Rajput's exotic weapons and having to deal with a larger varity of enemies gave him the edge in a battle of near equals. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Winged Hussar (by Samurai234) Winged Hussars: Rajput: In the Indian plains, five polish Winged Hussars are walking and hoping to take over the country. Suddenly, a steel ring flys by one of the knights. They turn and see five Rajput Warriors, defending their home turf. The two sides charge at each other, and the hussars make the first kill by shooting a Rajput with their Flintlock Carbines. (5-4) Another Hussar fires his Crossbow at a Rajput and takes him out. (5-3) He tries to reload his crossbow, but he is kiled by a Rajput who throws a chakram at his face. (4-3) Another Hussar fires his flintlock pistol at another Rajput, but the Rajput raises his shield and blocks it. It then turns out the shield has a pistol in it! He fires it and kills the Hussar. (3-3) Another Hussar grabs his lance, but he has his helmet knocked off by a Rajput with his Tabar axe. The Rajput tries to stab him, but his armor holds. The Hussar stabs back through the Rajput's weaker armor with his lance. (3-2) Because the lance is to heavy for him to carry, he swicths to his Saber. Meanwhile, The other two Hussars countine to look for the other Rajput, but a hidden Rajput with a Brown Bess Musket fires his gun and kills one of them. (2-2) The Hussar fires his crossbow at the Rajput, misses. The Rajput puts out his Katar and charges at the hussar. The Hussar pulls out his Warhammer and swings, missing. The Rajput punches, but doesn't penetrate the hussar's armor. The Hussar drives the Warhammer throught the Rajput's head, and kills him. (2-1) He countines {C}pn but the last Rajput, armed with a Talwar, charges at him, and decapitates him. (1-1) The Rajput countines on, but the he soon runs into the last Hussar who still has his saber. The two charge and begin to duel, with the Rajput having the advantage due to his martial arts. However, he finds that he can't penetrate the Hussar's armor. The Hussar pushes him off and stabs the Rajput in his leg, causing him to collaspe. The Hussar then slashes him in the face, killing him. (1-0) The Hussar wipes the blood off his sword, and walks off. Expert's Opinion The Hussar's far superior firearms and armor, coupled with the fact that the Rajput's armor was not only inferior but particularly useless against the Hussar's weapons, meant that the battle could be ended at a long range before the Rajput could even fight back. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Viking (by Lt.Chard) The Viking walks out into a feild where the Rajput is standing. Seeing the Viking, the Rajput takes one of his Chakrams and throws it at the Viking. Moving to the left the Viking avoids the first chakram, but doesn't notice that the Rajput has thrown another. This one hit's the Ving in the mail and falls to the ground, unable to go thru the Vikings armor. Getting angry the Viking picks up his spears and throws them at the Rajput. THe Rajput uses his shield to stop one but the second grazes his cheek. Taking his Axe the Viking charges the Rajput. The Rajput takes his Bhuj as runs to confront him. The Rajput swings his Bhuj at the Viking but it's bats it away and shoves the Rajput to the ground. The Viking goes for the kill by swinging his axe down at the Rajput, but the Rajput rolls out of the way and kicks the Viking in the side, knocking his over as well. Standing up the Viking pulls out his long sword and sheild, while the Rajput draws his Khanda. The two clash , the Rajput deflecting the Viking's sword, but the Viking catching the Khanda in his sheild. Twisting the sheild he disarms th Rajput, But the Rajput grabs the Vikings arm and twist his sword out his hand. Yelling the Viking shoves the Rajput with his sheild, not knocking him over but pushing his back. THe Viking pulls out his Seax and the Rajput pulls out his Katar. The Viking attacks but his seax is caught with one of the Katar's and he is disarmmed of it. The Rajput uses this opening to kick the Viking in the chest, sending him to the ground. The viking looks to see his axe lying a few feet away. Getting to his knees he jumps for it just as the Rajput trys to stab him with one of his Katar. But he misses and ends up stumbelling forward. The Rajput turns to go after the Viking but hte second he turns around the Viking brings his axe down on the Rajputs head. The Rajput jerks and falls to the ground with the Great axe embeded in his head. The Viking walks over to the Rajput and put's his foot on his head and yanks the axe out. Shouting in victory the Viking walks off. Expert's Opinon The Viking's greater physical strength, superior metallurgy and raw battlefield brutality led to his triumph over the Rajput Warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Landsknecht (by Kingjofferyjr) The Landsknecht was growing frustrated. He had been wandering through these forests for over two days and yet he saw no real sign of cizilization. He had been payed generously by the Indian lord for whom he had been fighting for but what use was money when there was nothing to buy? Although he couldn't complain he reflected, his crossbow caught him meals he wouldn't dream of having in his native land. He considered himself an explorer so when a strange animal passed into his sight, he couldn't stop thinking 'when in Rome'. As he continued to fantasize about various foods, he didn't notice the broad shape emerging from the bushes behind him. The figure brought his hand down to his hip, slowly and quietly drawing a sharpened hoop from his belt. As the man brought his arm up, preparing to throw, the Landsknecht stopped and turned, sensing something was wrong. He looked up just in time to see the Chakram fly towards his face. Relying on instincts and training he ducked, narrowly avoiding the sharp edges. A second chakram caught him unawares, leaving a deep cut on his cheek. The Rajput smiled to himself as the strange warrior gasped in pain, but his victory was short lived as his opponent leveled a crossbow at his chest. His armour plates just managed to block the arrow head but it had been a powerful blow. He was sent flying out of the bushes, down the hill behind him and into a small plain. He urged himself to stand, pulling the arrow from his chest plate as he did. He looked up at the Landsknecht, crossbow in his hands as he drew back the lever to load another bolt. The Rajput was quick to react, drawing his aara from his back. He ran forward as the European took aim and swung. The plastic like whip stung as it made contact with his hand. The cross bow was taken from his grasp due to the sheer force of the swing. He jumped to avoid a low blow at his feet before running straight at the Rajput. The Rajput attempted a follow up swing but the Landsknecht was too close to have an effect. He jumped mid run and kicked out with both feet, catching the Rajput on the chest. He sent the man tumbling backwards as he drew his halberd. He jabbed at the Rajput, forcing him back as he advanced He swung his whip again but the man countered with a buttstroke to his forearm using his strange spear. He cursed, dropping the aara as he clutched his arm. He attempted to rush the Landsknecht but he side stepped him and slashed across his back, giving him a deep cut. He ran back and picked up his whip again. He swung desperately but the Landsknecht ducked again and jabbed, barely missing his groin. The Rajput cursed himself for not learning from his mistakes as he drew his khanda. He threw the whip at the Landsknecht confusing him before going in with his Khanda. He slashed downwards with his sword as the man brought his halberd up to block. The heavy sword smashed through the wood with ease and cutting down the front of the Landsknechts armor. He drew his broadsword as the Rajput advanced. His armies had faced Rajput warriors before, he knew all to well of their skill with swords. He swiped at the Rajput, forcing him back until the man took a jab for his throat. He swept the attack away with his sword before swinging it upwards. The Rajput easily swayed out of the swords reach. They circled eachother, catching their breaths before attacking again. The Rajput swung high but the Landsknecht went low, swinging for his thigh. The Broadsword just cut the exposed part of his thigh but he kept his composure. They engaged again, more intensely this time. He hacked and stabbed but neither he nor his enemy could land any hits. His forearms ached from the weight of his sword but the Landsknecht was not faring much better. The man slowly brought his broadsword up high but the Rajput saw his chance. He swung low, the heavy blade crashed into the mans ribs. The Landsknecht fell like a rock, his armor was dented and a small trickle of blood escaped from his mouth. He attempted to stand but a kick sent him back to the ground. The Rajput threw his sword to one side, attaching a katar to his wrist. The Indian warrior stood there, toying with his prey, letting him suffer. He pulled the large ornamental sword from its scabbard, using it as a walking stick. He just managed to raise it, gritting his teeth through the pain. He ran at the Rajput and swung at his head, the man ducked and swiped at his leg. The Landsknecht roared as the pain exploded through his body. He turned in a rage and swung heavily three times, neither strike making contact. On the fourth strike the man countered. He punched the Katar through the mans cheek and swiped, giving his face the appearence of a bloody grin. The man coughed and moaned but still he stood, unknown to the Rajput that a splinter from the broken Halberd was in his hand. He walked over to the Landsknecht again, to finish him off when the man swung. The man caught the Rajputs arm in his hand and jabbed the splinter through his eye. He screamed in agony as the Landsknecht walked casually over to his broadsword. He avoided the Rajputs pathetic attempts to stab him with his Katar as he sought to remove the splinter. He swung at the mans arm, his sword severing the mans hand along with his weapon. Before the Indian could scream he swiped across his throat. He collapsed backwards in a series of coughs and grunts as blood filled his mouth. He removed the mans helmet and said a prayer before delivering the final blow to his opponent. His sword penetrated his skull, brain matter spewed out as the Landsknecht collapsed, tired but victorious. Expert's Opinion Both warriors were very well-trained and had efficient and effective arsenals, but in the end the match-up went to the Landsknecht for their weaponry which gave them minor advantages in close and mid range combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vlad the Impaler (by Quitekaiser) The begins in a dark European forest. Vlad is walking slowly, looking for any enemy invader. The Rajput is walking at a quicker pace, he was uncomfortable in this forerign ground, even though he had been here for at least a month, he much prefered the warm pleasant lands of his native India. Vlad, spotting the Rajput, begins loading his crossbow, as the noise warns his opponet. The Rajput closes in, coming close within range for his chakram. Throwing the disk with as much force as he could muster. The disk hit Vlad's armor with force, but his armor protected him from the disk, and it bounced off. Finishing the loading process, Vlad lifts his crossbow, and shoots it at the Rajput, and hits the Rajput directly in the abdomen, right over a plate. The bolt didn't force through the plate, but did stop the Rajput in his tracks. Vlad grabs his Halberd, and exploited the element of suprise for a wild lounge to kill his fierce enemy. The Rajput grabs his Tabar and counters Vlad's attack, and for several moments, they circled around each other, trying to hit a weak point. Twisting the hook around the Rajputs polearm, Vlad pulled the the tabar away from its wielder, and was about to brain the Rajput. When the Rajput rolled away, and grabbed his Khanda. Begining the deadly twist, the Rajput charged Vlad. Using the Halberd to block, Vlad droped it, forcing the Rajput off balance. Running away at top speed, Vlad disapears into the forest. Swearing the Rajput set about searching for Vlad. As the Rajput jogs past a bush, from which Vlad jumps out, and fires his Hand cannon. The round grazes the Rajputs shoulder, forcing him to drop his Khanda. Desperately, the Rajput throws a Chakram at Vlad, atempting a neck shot. The Chakram again bounces off of Vlads armor as he closes in. The Rajput pulls his Katar out, as Vlad draws his Kilij. Vlad dodges the first three punches, and pushes the Rajput back with a strong slash with his Kilij. The Rajput tries to launch onther offensive, but is stopped when Vlad picks up his Hand cannon, and uses the spike. The spike goes into the Rajputs leg. Refusing to give up, the Rajput kept going, and stabbed his Katar into Vlads gut. The katar hardly passed through, but a series of follow up blows completly ripped out Vlads organs. With one final punch, Vlad lay at the Rajputs feet, dying. Smiling, the Rajput screams as loud as he could, and walked away from the body. WINNER: RAJPUT WARRIOR Expert's Opinion The Rajput won out because while he didn't have the better weaponry he was much better trained and physically fitter. Vlad's insanity worked against him as it made him do reckless and stupid things. To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Knight (by MilenHD) The Battle starts as lone French Knight is scouting the area,as he walks closer he sees a dead Centurion and a Rajput standing over him and yelling in victory.The Knight though he can be threat and he aimed his crossbow and tried to snipe the Rajput and as he fired the bolt,the bolt missed and alerted the Rajput.The Rajput grabbed one of his chakrams and threw it at the Knight,but the chakram bounced off the Knight's armor.The Rajput threw another one,but missed the Knight. Than both warriors grabbed their polearms and charged against each other.The first strike camed from the Rajput's tabar and hitted the plate armor,only denting it,but the Knight swung his halberd a few times and only hitted the tabar's handle making a small dent in the hallow damascus steel handle.As the Knight swung his halberd the Rajput dodge it and he dodged most of the attempts to stab and hack,but the Knight after few seconds managed to pierce the Rajput's leg.The Rajput roared in pain and with one mighty swing of his tabar he broke the halberd in two.As he continued slashing with the tabar,but the heavy wound with heavy weapon made him drop the axe and pull his khanda and slammed it with full force at the Knight,but just in time the Knight saved his head with his broadsword,blocking the blow.Than both began an epic clash of swords and shields,with the Rajput crushing the Knight's shield and making him fall. As the Knight was on the ground,he managed to pull his morning star and crushed the Rajput's shield,making him to jump away.As the Knight continued to swing his morning star,he managed to hit the Rajput's arm and made him lose his khanda.As the fight continued the Rajput pulled his duel wield katars and started swinging them,attempting to either slice the Knights throat or to pierce his chest.Than the Knight responded with mighty swing of the morning star,but the Rajput's better agility made him caught the chain and pull away the morning star. Than the Knight grabbed his fallen broadsword and started dueling with the katar wielding Rajput,as both started dueling each other.As the Knight swung his broadsword,scarring the Rajput's cheek and the Rajput spinned and tried to stab the Knight in the chest,only to get his own chest pierced.As he falled to the ground dead,the Knight raised his sword and shouted "Pour le Roi"(For the King). Expert's Opinion Both were though fighters,but the Knight took a narrow victory thanks to his armor,halberd and crossbow.While the Rajput was more agile and his katar was effective,it still cannot compete against the halberd or the plate armor To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios